Super ultra naruto omegan Saiyan island bio sheet
I feel that the bio thread for naruto like Rp’s should be more descriptive by the way I’m kindof going off of another websites Bio sheet. Name: Place your name maybe if your nickname to Age: How old are you Gender: Male Female Height: How tall Are You Weight: How much do you weigh? Appearance: Describe yourself maybe maybe throw in a pic . But be really descriptive it’ll help with your first post ( TOLD TO ME BY RACERX) Rank: You a Kage? A Gennin ? jounin? Village: Language: Main/Favored Weapon: If it’s a simple weapon just put the name if not please feel this out if it’s a blade: Weapon Name: Weapon type: Blade Material: please describe Length: What are it’s dimensions Weight: Appearance Speacialties: Anything special about it. Secondary weapons: What other types of items do you carry Element: Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Lighting, Ice , Dust , Lava , Wood Fighting type: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu Secondary fighting: Kenjutsu, puppetry ect Physical strengths: Try to list at least 3-5 Physical Weakness: List three to 4 Mental Strengths:Lidt 3 to 4 Mental Weakness: List 3 to four Jutsu: DO NOT GET OP WITH THIS Name: Name of Jutsu. Rank: The rank of this jutsu, which ranges from E to S. Genin ranks are up to C-rank, Chuunin are up to B, Jounin are up to A and Elite Jounin are up to S. Type: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or Genjutsu. Fighting Style: Physical? Mental? Or is it a Passive Jutsu (like healing or transport jutsu). Range: Long, Medium, Short Element: The Element of the Jutsu can be Non-elemental, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Wood, Sand or Poison. Dual-Elemental and more are allowed as long as you can supply said elements. Village Origin: What village it came from. Description: Describe your jutsu in FULL DETAIL. What it does, what it effects.. EVERYTHING! Post Duration: This section is for Genjutsu only. Creator: The RPC or NPC who created the jutsu. Training Time: The time it takes to learn the jutsu (1st is minimum, second is average): E-rank: 1~2 days D-rank: 3~4 days C-rank: 5~6 days B-rank: 7~9 days A-rank: 10~12 days S-rank: 13~17 days Kekki Genkei: utsu/Bloodline History: This should be an in-depth history as how the bloodline was created, mutated or how it developed. This should be a minimum of three paragraphs. Description: The General Summary of your bloodline. You are answering the question, "Why Should this Bloodline be created and what does it do?" Give a brief summary, since you will explain in detail what it actually does. Stage 1 : Description: A detailed description of what exactly happens in this stage. Cosmetic changes like hair color, eye color should be stated here. Activation: How can a character activate this stage? Examples; Life or Death situation 'Specific' Battle with a 'specific' person Rank: Must be 'such and such' to gain to level. x number of pages of 'blank' training Fulfilling a certain mission/journey Strengths: Any powers that are gained. Weakness: Any powers that are lost. The number of strength and weaknesses should be equal. If you are going to give a physical strength, give a equal physical weakness. Stage 2: Description: A detailed description of what exactly happens in this stage. Cosmetic changes like hair color, eye color should be stated here. Activation: How can a character activate this stage? Examples; Life or Death situation 'Specific' Battle with a 'specific' person Rank: Must be 'such and such' to gain to level. x number of pages of 'blank' training Fulfilling a certain mission/journey Strengths: Any powers that are gained. Weakness: Any powers that are lost. The number of strength and weaknesses should be equal. If you are going to give a mental strength, give a equal mental weakness. Stage 3: Description: A detailed description of what exactly happens in this stage. Cosmetic changes like hair color, eye color should be stated here. Activation: How can a character activate this stage? Examples; Life or Death situation 'Specific' Battle with a 'specific' person Rank: Must be 'such and such' to gain to level. x number of pages of 'blank' training Fulfilling a certain mission/journey Strengths: Any powers that are gained. Weakness: Any powers that are lost. The number of strength and weaknesses should be equal. Final Stage: Description: A detailed description of what exactly happens in this stage. Cosmetic changes like hair color, eye color should be stated here. Activation: How can a character activate this stage? Examples; Life or Death situation 'Specific' Battle with a 'specific' person Rank: Must be 'such and such' to gain to level. x number of pages of 'blank' training Fulfilling a certain mission/journey Strengths: Any powers that are gained. Weakness: Any powers that are lost. The number of strength and weaknesses should be equal. Background: Be detailed and creative Sample post: If we start as academy student;’s determines what rank your student is and team Also in most case’s people who are in naruto Rp’s loves summoning animal’s. Name: Species: What kind of animal? Dog, bear, cat? Animals that are substantially larger than humans at any point in their lifespan may be denied on sight. The same is true of animals that cannot be domesticated. Gender: Is your pet male or female? or in some cases does it even have a specific gender? Respective Human Age: How many physical years has the animal been on this earth? Length/Height: Please do research on what your animal's height would be. Exaggeration is welcomed. But to an extent. Weight: Please do research on what your animal would weight. Appearance: Describe accordingly Personality: How your pet acts to people, around people, around you. Anythiing. Aggressive? Passive? Rank: All pets start out as Academy Students regardless of the RPC's rank. Fighting type: Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu or 2 out of the 3. Element: Only one. Same element options as an RPC. Jutsus: See rules above Handseals: What does your pet do to cast jutsu in place of handseals? N/A if the pet does not have jutsu or only has jutsu that do not use handseals. Natural Traits: Mention as much as possible of your creature's natural traits that can be counted as strengths or weaknesses. If your animal has known natural weaknesses alongside strengths, please include them. One must take the good with the bad. Strengths - Physical to stay away from Super speed, or the fastest animal for it's species - Physical - Mental put 'over protective' Your pet should already want to protect you Weaknesses - Physical to stay from slighlty smaller then others, or slightly weaker - Physical - Mental put 'over protective' Your pet should already want to protect you History: How they met your RPC. Optional